


Late Night Snacks

by haosmullet



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff and Fluff, Hospitals, Jisung is overworking, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Roommates, Sickfic, everything is fine at the end, he is stubborn, just some random fluff actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: Jisung couldn't take the word 'finals' on his head anymore; as well as the crazy amount of projects to finish. He was lucky to have such an amazing crush to take care of him when he couldn't.





	Late Night Snacks

It was a tough week, he knew that. Finals always took the best out of Jisung, without missing one single chance. A period of the semester where he would live at the studio and have no break time to go home and do the most basic simple things. Majoring Music Production gave him enough work to retire just after graduating. But there would be a long way until then yet.

On those days, coffee and the building vending machine chips were his best friends as he would try to save as much time as it was possible. He were used to being already stressed only by hearing the word ‘finals’, since the endless suffering scheduled would come to his mind. But on that week specifically, the words would make him want to cry out of despair. 

He knew it was not healthy, he knew his body could just simply refuse to do what he says sometimes because of his strictness; and he could already sense some of those; his head burning in pain from the lack of sleep, his eyes red, his whole body aching for some sort of rest. And in front of him, four project to be ended due to the following week, coffee cups and candies spread through his table, being his source of energy. 

 

12:45AM. He still had until 7AM, before going to class, to work on those projects as well as he could. It should be just another one of the many days in that week in which he didn’t sleep. There was no other way other than that. He started to feel like a zombie, glued to his desk, his eyes shaking from exhaustion, not moving a tiny bit. 

A knock on the studio door took him out of his endless trance, waking him up to how tired he felt as he got up to answer whoever wished to take his now so precious time. Each step towards the door becoming heavier, his body showing him clear signs of what he stubbornly ignored. 

 

‘Jisung, what are you still doing here?’ was what he got from his roommate as soon as the door was open. He wanted to feel upset with Chan for disturbing his rushed work, but he couldn’t get slightly mad at the boy, even if he tried. 

‘I’ve got work to do.’ 

‘I haven’t seen you in three days, seriously, Jisung. You can’t push the ‘I got to work’ on me now.’ the other replied, clearly not facing the same problems of getting upset, as Jisung was deliberating a second ago. He took a deep breath, staring at Jisung’s semi-alive expression ‘Have you at least eaten something?’ 

‘Of course I did’ Jisung knew he was wrong and Chan was right, he was just too worried about his endless tasks that caring about himself had to be delayed, and Chan would have to forgive him for that. 

Looking past the zombie-boy’s shoulders, it was clear for Chan what Jisung was meaning with ‘of course I did’; Jisung knew that the boy were not falling for his bittersweet words. That conversation was already taking more than Jisung could afford with his short timing. 

‘I’m getting you home now’ Chan said, firmly. 

The slight shock on Jisung’s eyes showed how surprised he was with the sudden command. There was no way in that Earth that he would go back to the dorm, even if he would love to spend the evening watching some melodramatic movie with Chan, that would have to wait until the still-too-distant college break. 

‘See you tomorrow, Chan’ Jisung chose not to argue on the command, and simply try to cancel it by shutting his door on Chan. The boy’s hand stopping Jisung’s action proved him that it would not be as simple as that. ‘I have four projects due this week and no time, so bye’ 

Compared to the slight impatient expression on Jisung’s face, the other boy kept the strict, firm gaze on Jisung’s eyes. Chan grabbed his arm, and started storming out, away from the precious runaway room that kept all Jisung’s treasures. ‘If you’re not going back, then let’s at least eat something that will actually **feed** you’ with the greatest tension being applies on the word ‘feed’. 

 

It would be the perfect scenario on Jisung’s mind, his foolish mind that seemed to feed - what a coincidence - that platonic feelings that would lead him to nothing but more headaches and heartbreaks. It was ridiculous at that point. But those small gestures always seemed to be greater for him; the gentle touches, the caring questions, he seemed to care for him; more than he himself did sometimes (most times). 

It would be perfect if his head was not running in circles about everything he still had to do, about every detail he had to change and to add and to correct and he was tired by only thinking about it all. His body once again screaming for help as he followed Chan’s lead, too weak to fight back, the words being stuck on his throat, behind the redness that seemed to be planted on his cheeks. 

Everything happened too fast. His heart racing from his delusional mind reaction to Chan’s small gesture; his body exploding from pain; he was there, following Chan steps but suddenly he couldn’t feel anything anymore as the light on the campus seemed to turn off. Everything was turned off on that moment. 

 

Opening his eyes to meet a bright white light; that was not what he remembered from minutes ago when he closed his eyes. The street lights were gone, the small pressure of Chan’s grip was also gone; he could only see that shiny white light that was making his head hurt too much. 

 

Slight movements made him realize that he was lied on something soft, his mind a little too hazy still, unable to pick up the pieces of that puzzle of a place. Looking to his side, Jisung found the one familiar piece he was looking for, a agitated Chan, walking around unable to keep quiet. When the boy met Chan’s eyes, however, he could see traces of tears through a puffed face that now showed a surprised expression towards him. 

‘JISUNG OH MY GOD THANK YOU!’ Chan almost ran over to Jisung, who was still too confused to even understand what was going on there. ‘I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU, I’M SO HAPPY YOU’RE AWAKE’ his voice cracking a little, expressing how nervous the boy was on that very moment. 

‘W-What is going on?’ Jisung replied in a low voice, the volume that he currently could reach due to his lack of energy. 

‘I- We were at the street and- I was taking you to eat, and- I don’t know, I don’t know, it was okay but you just fainted! I shouldn’t have taken you- I- I should have noticed, I’m sorry’ How could that possibly be his fault for him to apologize?   
‘I what?’ it was now Jisung’s turn to be surprised. He should not be, he knew that; he was the one that caused all of that, and caused problems for Chan. ‘What time is it? You should go home, Chan..’ 

‘You can’t be serious right now, sending me away? I’m not moving a single finger from here until you’re also ok to go and I take no response. That is set already.’ So he fainted on platonic crush that brought him to the hospital and took care of him until then, because it was certainly too late in the evening for the boy to be out there; it seemed like a bad romance movie, something that touched Jisung’s heart and made him smile for a little bit, almost making him forget about how tragic it was. He was, indeed, without a doubt, feeling safe with the boy’s choice. He would need some company. 

‘Thank you for that. Really.’ 

‘How are you feeling?’ 

‘I’m- I don’t know, I feel too heavy for my own body. Am I sick or something, do you know?’ he wasn’t one for caring about himself usually, but since he fainted, Jisung started to worry about something more serious than a simple flu. 

‘You are exhausted from overwork. And also dehydrated. Congratulations for not listening to me ever.’ 

‘Why are you lecturing me right now? I thought I was the sick guy in need for help’ Jisung tried his best puppy eyes to soften Chan, not getting the effect he intended but taking a small side smile from the boy. 

‘I am saying this because I care for you. A lot. And I don’t want to be taking you to the hospital because you’re not doing the basics to live when I’m not around on finals. Because I don’t want you to be at the hospital at all. I want you okay and well to be able to rock every single project.’ 

How could that boy be so sweet, it was not understandable by Jisung’s common human brain all of that attitude that made him want to melt. 

‘I know.. I’ll.. try to take a better care of myself now, ok?’ Jisung replied, his cheeks heating up fastly as if he was already recovered from the night events. He felt Chan’s hand touching his own that rested on his side. The gesture almost made his eyes jump out of his face and the red heat on his cheeks become more intense. 

‘I’ll trust you on that, but I’ll keep my eyes open. Now rest, I’ll take care of you for today.’ 

His silly platonic heart and mind would never forget about that, for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> So, what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me!:)   
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! \o 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just talk about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!   
> Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet   
> See ya!


End file.
